un diario
by kana hatake
Summary: los regalos mas hermosos, no necesariamente son de mucho dinero... a veces solo son palabras


Un diario.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de estudio Pierrot.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una banca del parque viendo a la gente pasar, meditando el irse de Konoha con Orochimaru para vengar la muerte de su familia matando a Itachi.

Una chica iba muy atolondrada corriendo con muchas cajas en sus brazos y cayó en medio del parque, la chica trataba de recoger todo, Sasuke finalmente la ayudo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo la chica de ser ayudada, al terminar de recoger las cosas, le invito un helado, platicaron por algunos minutos antes de que viera la hora Sasuke.

-Tengo que irme a mi casa…

-Muchas gracias por todo… oye que tal si te doy un regalo- dijo la chica feliz- te voy a dar esto…- la chica tomo un cuaderno viejo de pastas color gris que parecía estar algo maltratado.

-¿Un cuaderno viejo?- pregunto Sasuke tomándolo- justo lo que quería…

-No te equivoques- dijo la chica- es un diario, de la persona, más maravillosa que he conocido, la amo aun sin conocerla…

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Sasuke algo intrigado

-Sí, ese diario lo encontré en una bodega y no le daban utilidad, yo pensé que lo mejor era llevármelo y dárselo a alguien que lo valore…

-No lo sé- dudo Sasuke, la chica le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrió al verlo.

-Léelo, con ese libro soy más feliz de lo que nunca lo fui… cuando acabes de leerlo, me platicas que te pareció- dijo la chica despidiéndose- me llamo Hikari, mucho gusto en conocerte…

Sasuke en la noche tomo el diario para leerlo, sin mucho entusiasmo, solo lo hacía para matar el tiempo, en la primera página estaba escrito el nombre de la propietaria: Kushina Uzumaki.

"¿Uzumaki?" pensó Sasuke, ahora de verdad estaba interesado, pasó las hojas, las primeras solo tenía anotaciones como una agenda, sin muchos datos, más que algunos vagos como cuando probo su primera bebida y cosas así: llego a la mitad del diario y empezó la verdadera lectura:

30 de marzo

Hoy querido diario, creo que voy morir. La aldea de Iwa ataco mi aldea, donde crecí, viví, llore, sufrí y goce (ok, tal vez no tanto), pero que fue mi hogar, mi dulce hogar.

En estos momentos me encuentro en la entrada de mi aldea, espero lo peor, espero la muerte. Perdí todo lo que amaba, lo que me gustaba, lo que creía correcto y a mi familia… sin embargo, después de todo eso, no me siento abatida, creo que en esta vida todo es un préstamo que hay que devolver, hoy Dios me da a mí y yo mañana a él, eso es justo porque si no lo fuera entonces, ¿Dónde estamos parados?, chistes aparte, solo escribo porque creo que es un adiós… o tal vez no.

13 de abril

¿Adivina qué?, ¡No morí!, eso es obvio si estoy escribiendo, resulta que cuando acabe de escribir los ninjas de Iwa llegaron para matarme, pero un milagro apareció, su nombre Mina-chan… bueno él en realidad se llama Minato Namikaze, por fastidiarlo lo llamo así y bla, bla, bla… el punto bueno de él, es que ahora es conocido como "el rayo amarillo de Konoha", cualquier ninja que lo ve tiene la orden de huir, él me salvo. Debo de confesar que cuando lo vi intente huir, hasta que me convencí de que era bueno, cuando desperté te tenia entre mis manos, me dijeron que no habían logrado apartarte de mí, no sabes que feliz fui… aun tengo esperanzas para mañana.

29 de abril

Estoy en casa de Obito Uchiha, amablemente este niño me ha dado asilo en su casa mientras fumigan la mía, debo de ser más limpia. Obito es parte del equipo gennin que lidera Minato, sus otros dos integrantes, son Kakashi Hatake hijo del héroe más grande de Konoha (y mi amor platónico) Sakumo Hatake, "el colmillo blanco de Konoha" y la otra es Rin… debo de preguntarle su apellido, idolatra a Kakashi pese a que Obito se le declara todo el tiempo… ¡que lata!

1 de mayo

Estoy en el hospital… si de nuevo. Resulta que Kakashi y Obito discutían para variar por quien iría a la misión con Minato, pues Rin iría conmigo a una misión de tipo B, el pleito tomo dimensiones tamaño bomba y se me hizo fácil meterme… Kakashi me rompió la nariz. Mientras ellos se gritaban me coloque justo detrás de ese arrogante (sabelotodo) ninja y que…¡ZAZ! Me suelta un puñetazo (sin querer) y que me caigo… Minato resolvió llevarse a Obito a la misión y dejar a Kakashi para que reflexionaría lo que había hecho, espero que venga a disculparse y de premio lo llevare a comer lo que el quiera.

23 de julio

Estoy tan triste y deprimida que la única razón por la que no me clavo mi kunai es tener que evitar que Minato se clave un primero. Obito murió, no sabes que significa eso para un sensei jounin: un alumno deja de serlo cuando se vuelven equipo, se vuelven tu familia y tu procuras todo su bienestar, eso es todo y más. Rin esta mejor que nosotros, creo que ella acabo de entender algo que yo no entiendo… Kakashi esta doblemente deprimido, podía decir ( de dientes para fuera) que Obito era un terrible ninja y que no valía nada, pero era su mejor amigo, Obito le regalo el sharingan activo de du ojo izquierdo antes de morir, eso será el acto de amistad más grande que nunca se verá, por lo menos en mi familia.

14 de septiembre

Lamento haberte dejado por tanto tiempo, lo que ha pasado me ha desestabilizado un poco, pero ahora soy un poco más feliz. Primero en el funeral de Obito, a Minato le escupieron como si fuera el culpable, después al ver a Kakashi con el sharingan de Obito, los padres de Obito se colapsaron, tenían sentimientos encontrados, por un lado miraban al individuo que sobrevivió en lugar de su hijo y por el otro, al individuo que poseía un pedazo de su hijo, al final optaron por ignorar a Kakashi, yo por mi parte estaba muy triste pero conocí a una buena mujer: es la esposa de Fugaku Uchiha (a quien considero uno de los mejores Uchiha´s después de Obito) su nombre es Mikoto, me trato muy bien y me sentir mejor, su hijo Itachi es algo extraño pero me hizo reflexionar en algo, no todo es tan malo como se ve, el en su inocencia veía solo luces de colores, una fiesta… entonces de nuestro dolor hay que sacar la felicidad. Gracias Obito, gracias por compartir conmigo los muchos momentos de felicidad que pude tener, gracias por ser como eres… gracias por haber vivido. Gracias Dios porque tú nunca me abandonas y no me dejas caer, no nos dejes caer.

Al empezar agosto me decidí casar con Minato, eso me ha hecho feliz a no más poder, es el hombre perfecto para mí, lo amo es mi otra mitad es lo máximo, mi complemento y mi todo. A Minato lo han postulado para ser Hokage junto a Orochimaru- san… deseo que gane Minato, siendo honesta contigo… Orochimaru me da miedo, no sé si este loca o sugestionada por Jiraya (¡ese honorable bobo!) pero Orochimaru no es el correcto para ser el Hokage… claro que no, el correcto es mi esposo (¡uy! Qué bien se siente decirlo) se lo merece aun más, el ha protegido más a Konoha que nadie en esta aldea, por el entendí al viejo Hokage que, cuando era niña me hablaba de los lazos no sanguíneos de la aldea… esos lazos que son más fuertes que nada en este mundo, esos lazos que nos pertenecen a nosotros cuando nos desenvolvemos, cuando apreciamos a personas como Mikoto, Fugaku Itachi u Obito, esos lazos creados por el amor

24 de noviembre

¡Mikoto está embarazada!, me lo comunico ayer que fuimos a comer en casa del jefe de la policía militar de Konoha… si, Minato se volvió el Hokage y por eso hemos tenido muchos compromisos y fiestas.

Juro que no vuelvo a beber, también lo juro Mikoto, en la primera fiesta que fui junto a Mikoto ella se enojo con Fugaku, con unas copas encima no midió sus fuerzas y bailando con él un vals le termino haciendo una quebradora, el ruido de la espalda de Fugaku se escucho hasta el otro lado del salón… Fugaku salió del hospital al tercer día, Mikoto no se disculpo, creo que a veces manda ella.

Durante la boda del jefe del clan Hyuga yo hice el show. Cuando yo estaba hasta atrás por el alcohol se me ocurrió ver si los monitos del pastel se parecían a los novios… obvio me caí encima del pastel y Minato me tuvo que sacar corriendo de ahí antes de que Hiashi Hyuga me matara (¡Qué sentido!).

Estoy feliz por Mikoto, ella deseaba más que nadie otro hijo, Itachi está muy feliz, no para de repetirme cuando le voy a dar un nuevo amigo, eso me entristece, sino es porque Minato tiene que cumplir como Hokage o yo como kunoichi esposa del Hokage, ¡No nos da tiempo! A veces desearía que fuese tan fácil como dice Jiraya "que es muy fácil, yo sé lo que te digo, presta me a tu esposa media hora y hasta te dejo un hijo"… obviamente por eso el honorable bobo se gano una paliza del Hokage y yo salí como una víctima pero acá entre nos… de víctima no tengo nada.

4 de febrero

¡Estoy embarazada! Y fue muy fácil, solo tuve que obligar a Minato a estar conmigo por dos semanas seguidas. La primera en felicitarme fue Mikoto con sus flamantes 3 meses de embarazo (presumida), Minato y yo deseamos que sea niño, no es ser sexista, es solo que me gustaría 1ro tener un niño y luego una niña, Mikoto desea que este bebe sea niña (espero que si llega a tener otro niño él jamás se entere de lo que su mama deseaba). Minato trata de buscar Jiraya después de haber leído el libro que "El honorable bobo" escribió, "La leyenda del ninja audaz", le gusto mucho y desea que nuestro hijo se llame como el protagonista del libro: Naruto… ¿Te lo imaginas?... con nombre de ramen… con lo que a mí me gusta…

15 de junio

Estoy muy triste porque Minato se tuvo que ir a una misión de clase S junto a Kakashi y Rin, yo estoy una temporada con Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi. Sabes, lo que me deprime es que Minato encuentre a una mujer más bonita que yo y se vaya con ella… Mikoto dice que son alucinaciones mías pero si lo piensas, yo soy una bola viviente, tengo paño en la cara y… retiro todo lo dicho. Soy Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze, soy la mujer más bonita del mundo y que le va a dar al cuarto Hokage su primogénito… (es que Minato llego en lo que escribía lo de arriba y me convenció de todo eso y más…).

26 de julio

¡Nació el hijo de Mikoto!, ¡es niño!, Fugaku estaba tan feliz que nos hizo el favor de despertarnos a las 3:30 de la mañana… Se llama Sasuke Uchiha y en opinión de Itachi es el niño más lindo del mundo, con 5 años de diferencia entre uno y otro tal vez será difícil la convivencia, pero sé que no fallara. Dios gracias porque una nueva vida solo nos demuestra la majestuosidad de tu poder, gracias por ese niño, que estoy segura, será el mejor amigo de mi hijo, de mi Naruto.

7 de octubre.

Sé que te he dejado por muchos meses, pero necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que he anotado aquí, creo que estoy a una semana de dar a luz y por eso esta será mi última anotación como mujer, para luego escribir como madre. Sabes, fuiste un regalo de mi madre de hace mucho tiempo que no me moleste en llenar por considerarte molesto y obsoleto, terminaste siendo mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi mejor memoria. Ayer por la tarde, mientras jugaba con Sasuke, llegue a la conclusión de que crecer es lo peor y a la vez lo más bello de la vida; mire a mí alrededor por muchas horas en estos últimos meses de los que te daré un recuento:

Escuche cerca de agosto que el sol hacia muy optimistas a los bebes, no creo mucho en esas cosas, pero valía la pena intentarlo, como esa semana quedaba dormida en el día y en la noche molestaba a Minato , me volví a quedar dormida me queme toda y por consejo del doctor decidí tomar un baño de agua tibia con un poco de polvo de haba para calmar el ardor, me resbaale3 y no podía levantarme por mi embarazo; Minato llego, me rescato, regaño y suplico que jamás volviera a tratar de suicidarme… no me dejo explicarle que se trataba de un accidente.

Jiraya llego en septiembre, Minato le dijo que su libro era el mejor que nunca había leído y que por eso nuestro hijo se llamaría Naruto, en ese mes me atasque de ramen como nunca en mi vida, mi niño es adicto al ramen como su padre, en especifico al de Ichiraku…

Lo más importante de todo, por fin entendí lo que Rin entendió en aquella ocasión: Dios nos dio la vida para vivirla, disfrutarla y entregársela a él, creo que él nos ama tanto que nos da pruebas que nos ayudara a ser felices el resto de nuestras vidas, por ese motivo, yo soy feliz. A veces el no nos perdona que no notemos el volar de una mariposa o de un pájaro, el bello atardecer o amanecer, que cuando caminas por el campo de violetas, no notas su color, aroma y vida que tu proporcionas eso le duele a Dios. Minato me llevo a pasear por el campo de entrenamiento numero 3 hace una semana, ahí yo acepte casarme con él; cuando íbamos a comer una repentina lluvia cayó, por alguna razón esa lluvia no me molesto en lo más mínimo, al contrario sentía que esas gotas de lluvia que caían era un pedazo de vida que ahora me acompañaban a mí, salí de la copa del árbol donde nos refugiábamos y me deje mojar, cada gota era una caricia de los seres que yo había amado, que ahora estaban junto a Dios, me sentía amada y protegida, extendí los brazos y di vueltas como niña pequeña, Minato confundido se me acerco a mí en ese momento de éxtasis, estaba llorando de felicidad, le explique mi sentir, mi felicidad, dicha… solo me abrazo protegiéndome de mi misma y mi dolor, volvimos a nuestro hogar un poco más dichosos los dos.

Una tormenta a lo lejos no es sino el olor a Dios que nos recuerda toda una vida por vivir y pelear, cada gota de lluvia es él diciéndote "Estoy aquí", el olor a Dios una vez que lo has entendido no te dejara solo ni una sola vez en tu vida, porque es el olor de aquellos que te amaran y aun te aman, es por eso, si alguien lee este diario y no sabe de quién es, solo puedo decirte que te amo, sin conocerte o juzgarte, te amo porque tú debes de entender esto mejor que yo, porque comprendes el olor de Dios y por eso te amo. Si bien lo leen Minato o mi hijo… los amo aun más que a vida, sueños o ilusiones, ahora aun esta vida dentro de mí… yo sé que es amar y por eso, simple y sencillamente YO TE AMO, no lo olvides ¡TE AMO! y espero que tú me ames a mí como yo lo hago ahora. Hasta siempre… KU

Sasuke lloraba al leer la última frase del diario "¡Te amo!, sin conocerte o juzgarte…" el Uchiha dejo el libro en la mesa de noche y miro al cielo estrellado de la noche ofrecía, notar el cielo su inmensidad, el cantar de las aves… eso hacia feliz a Dios; salió hacia el patio y piso el pasto con los pies desnudos, lloro de felicidad al sentir la suavidad que tenia, la libertad que le ofrecía, quiso gritar, correr, llorar… tantas cosas a la vez, pero no podía…

-¡Te amo!... ¡Gracias!... ¡Gracias!- grito Sasuke como loco al cielo donde sabia que esa mujer lo escuchaba, al acabar sus gritos se dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto y decidió no irse de Konoha nunca… jamás, después de todo, el tenia una misión ahora en su vida por cumplir.

Al día siguiente Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto esperaban a Kakashi, el Uchiha sonreía feliz mirando el rio correr debajo de él, llevando vida, alegría y tristezas tras de él, tenía los ojos rojos y ligeros lagrimas corrían de sus ojos. Naruto se sintió mal al verlo en ese estado y se acerco a Sakura.

-Oye Sakura- chan, ¿Qué tiene Sasuke?...

-No lo sé- respondió Sakura- yo pensé que tu sabias.

Kakashi llego como siempre tarde, dio otra excusa tonta que Sakura y Naruto no rebatieron por saber que le pasaba a Sasuke que estaba tan absorto en el río. Dirigiéndose a un campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke acariciaba el tronco de los árboles y miraba las flores con detenimiento.

-Sasuke, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si Kakashi- sensei, mejor que nunca

A pocas horas de haber empezado a entrenar, nubes de tormenta aparecieron en el cielo, el frio viento convenció a Sakura de irse, Kakashi y Naruto no se movieron y la chica pelirrosa tampoco al notar a Sasuke aun más feliz.

-Sasuke, nos vamos a mojar- dijo Sakura- vámonos…

-No, está bien Sakura, es solo que… quiero mojarme, quiero ser tocado por dios…

Kakashi y Sakura quedaron anonadados ante la respuesta, pero Naruto no, el rubio dio un paso al frente cerca de Sasuke.

-¿Hueles eso Sasuke?

-Si Naruto- afirmo Sasuke cerrando los ojos, Naruto aspiro el aroma con profundidad antes de responder…

-Es el olor a Dios- dijo el rubio con serenidad.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, Sakura se sintió tocada por esa sensación y Kakashi sonrió con dulzura por debajo de esa mascara, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron en el rastro de Sasuke el pudo sentir todo el amor de su clan, de esa mujer… de esa maravillosa mujer.

-Naruto…

-¿Si Sasuke?- contesto el rubio con los ojos cerrados

-Te amo, como un hermano, no más que eso, porque este lazo no tiene condiciones porque nace del amor más puro, de la amistad…

Naruto abrió los ojos feliz y abrazo a Sasuke que lloraba, Sakura gritaba de felicidad y Kakashi miraba al cielo…

"Si no supiera que usted está muerta… creería que fue obra suya, Kushina –san"

-Es suficiente- dijo Kakashi- vamos cada quien a su casa, mañana tenemos misión.

Sasuke iba abrazando a Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose su hogar, Kakashi reía atrás de ellos feliz, pero esas palabras…

-¿Qué opina Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Sasuke a la Gondaime que leía el diario de Kushina, lagrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la Hokage que estaba extasiada.

-Siempre la llame "niña escandalosa"- dijo Tsunade a Sasuke que reía en respuesta

-Entonces, ¿se lo entrego a Naruto?

-Tengo una mejor idea…- dijo Tsunade

El día 10 de octubre, Naruto fue invitado a la presentación de un libro llamado "Un Diario", el joven rubio iba de buena gana, Sasuke le prometió un pastel después. Quien condujo el evento fue Jiraya que expreso sus más sinceros sentimientos por la autora a la que definía tanto impredecible como hermosa, Naruto escucho un fragmento del libro, específicamente la que dejaba el legado de amo, donde amaba a todos sin conocerlos…

-Y aquí- dijo Jiraya- tenemos al hijo de esa excelente mujer…

Señalo a Naruto que quedo estupefacto, en el centro de la sala había una fotografía cubierta que se descubrió, era de Kushina. El rubio recibió el diario original de Sasuke que se lo dio feliz de que todo acabara así.

_Un diario se vendió en las aldeas vecinas y hasta lugares lejos de Konoha, _pero a Naruto le importaba más su madre de lo que todos pensaban… "¡Te amo sin conocerte o juzgarte…!"

-¡Gracias, mama!- susurro Naruto antes de dejar una ofrenda funeraria frente a la tumba de su madre.

+++ 3 años después+++

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura fueron reconocidos como los nuevos legendarios Sannin, Sasuke dejo de lado su venganza para siempre, ahora solo deseaba ver a su hermano para decirle que todo estaba perdonado; Naruto vivía muy feliz al recordarse cada día que alguien lo amaba sin condición o problema alguno; Sakura vivía feliz al lado de sus mejores amigos que en las buenas o en las malas eran fieles.

Un milagro ocurrió, la marca de maldición de Orochimaru desapareció del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Se lo debo a tu mama, Naruto- dijo Sasuke a su amigo- ella me salvo

-Nos salvo a todos, Sasuke, a todos- aclaro Naruto a su amigo mientras recibían nuevas gotas de lluvia en su cara.

Sasuke nunca volvió a ver a Hikari, aunque un día…

-Ella me dio el diario- le comento a Shizune señalando a una kunoichi de cabello largo y negro vestida como ANBU en un foto vieja.

-Sasuke… eso es imposible, ella murió hace 13 años, fue asesinada por Orochimaru…

-¡No lo creo!...

Sasuke comprendió que fue otro regalo de dios miro a sus amigos esperarlo impacientes por partir hacia una nueva misión…

"Vivir por vivir, sufrir y gozar, eso es lo que Dios siempre va a notar, el nos quiere, el nos ama y nosotros te amamos" pensaba Sasuke al correr para llegar hacia sus amigos más cercanos.

Fin.


End file.
